


Consequences

by catsarelife24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsarelife24/pseuds/catsarelife24
Summary: Just a simple tale of Gavin being an annoying little shit and Ryan wanting to teach him a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually plan on posting this, nor did I plan on this being 1,500 words, but oh well. I also may or may not have wrote this instead of working on my raywood fic. oops

Gavin was being particularly annoying today, constantly saying dumb things and just trying to rile up the rest of the guys, especially Ryan.

“Gavin, what the fuck? Stop fucking killing me!” Ryan yelled. Gavin just squawked in response. They were playing GTA V and Ryan just wanted to get the video over with. Of course, Gavin decided to be a prick and tried to kill them as much as possible. This had been going on for over an hour, and all of them, especially Ryan, were getting agitated.

“Alright boys, let’s pick this up again tomorrow. And Gavin, don’t be such an idiot next time.” Geoff said, turning off his X-Box.

“No promises, Geoffrey.” Gavin answered, and the rest of the room collectively groaned.

Michael was the first to get up, “See you fucks tomorrow.” he said, leaving the room. Soon, Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy left also. This just left Gavin and Ryan. 

“Well, see ya Ryan.” Gavin said. 

Ryan grunted in response. When Gavin left the room, Ryan got up swiftly and decided to follow Gavin; he wanted to teach him a lesson. He followed him into the bathroom.

“Oh, hey Ry-” Gavin managed to say before getting pushed up against the bathroom wall.

“Shut the fuck up. You think you can just be a prick all day without an consequences?” Ryan said, continuing to pin Gavin’s arms against the wall.

“Look, I’m sorry. I was just faffing about earlier, just trying to make the videos entertaining.” Gavin struggled against Ryan’s strength.

“You idiot.” Ryan said, crashing his lips against Gavin’s, kissing him roughly. Gavin was taken aback but quickly kissed him back, moaning slightly into the kisses. Ryan trailed his lips down Gavin’s neck, sucking bruises into his skin. Ryan eventually let go of Gavin’s arms, opting for his hair instead. He ran his hands through Gavin’s hair and gave it a yank, eliciting moans from Gavin. 

“Ryan…” Gavin said breathlessly. 

Ryan let go of Gavin. “I want you to get in my car, so we can finish this at my place.” He said sternly.

Gavin nodded, following Ryan to the parking lot. He blushed, trying to hide the obvious bulge in his jeans.

The whole car ride was silent. Gavin side glanced at Ryan every couple of minutes, but from what he could tell, Ryan had just kept his eyes on the road the entire time. Gavin squirmed in his seat, nervous, but also excited for what was about to happen. He always thought Ryan was sexy, but never thought he’d go for him. 

They finally arrived in front of Ryan’s apartment. Gavin silently followed him up the stairs. After opening up the door, once again, Ryan roughly grabbed Gavin by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Instead of kissing him, Ryan just licked a long stripe down Gavin’s neck. Gavin shivered.

“Strip. I want your clothes off.” Ryan said. The British man nodded and began eagerly unzipping his jeans.

“Slow. Give me a show.” 

Gavin slowed his movements, swinging his hips to a nonexistent beat. Ryan smirked and leaned against the door, taking in Gavin’s beautiful form. 

Soon everything but Gavin’s boxers were on the floor. Ryan got close to him, giving Gavin a rough kiss and slowly pulled down the boxers. Gavin groaned as his already hard cock was freed from restraint. 

Ryan stroked Gavin for a few seconds. “I want you to go into the bedroom and open yourself up for me. Don’t touch your dick. Lube’s in the drawer; I’ll be there soon.” Ryan said, nonchalantly. 

Gavin stood there for a second, dumbfounded. It was crazy how attractive it was to hear Ryan telling him what to do.

“Did you hear me, or do I have to punish you right here?” Ryan said.

Gavin shook his head and wordlessly walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He did exactly what Ryan told him to do. He opened the drawer next to the bed, and uncapped the bottle of lube he found inside. The British man steadied himself, his knees sinking into the bed. He began to work himself open. The lube was cold at first, but he got used to it fairly quickly. He slowly worked one finger inside of himself. but quickly added another one. He whimpered when he barely nudged his prostate. Gavin wasn’t new to this, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to completely reach it with his fingers, and he soon began to get frustrated. He rocked up and down on three fingers, desperate for something longer and thicker that would fill him up.

After some time, Gavin finally heard the door open. He started to turn over, but then he heard Ryan’s deep voice. “Stay like that. I love seeing you squirm while trying to fuck yourself. You need something bigger, hm?” Gavin whimpered in response and then groaned when he felt Ryan’s fingers filling him up. “Oh Gav, looks like you’re ready for me.” 

Ryan then began licking around Gavin’s hole while his fingers were still inside him.

Gavin almost fucking screamed. “Oh god, fucking don’t stop that, Ryan.” He moaned. He began rocking into Ryan’s fingers as he also tongue fucked him. Gavin screwed his eyes shut tightly, and could feel the precum pool from his dick. God, he wanted to touch himself so bad.

Gavin whined  when Ryan stopped, but soon breathed in a sharp breath, when he felt a hand slap down onto his ass. 

“Oh fuck.” Gavin whispered.

“You need to be punished for being an annoying little shit today.” Ryan said gruffly, smacking Gavin’s ass again. And again. And again, until his ass was bright red. Gavin was once again a whimpering mess. He tried to grind his cock into the bed, desperate for friction, but Ryan immediately flipped him over, facing him. Gavin met Ryan’s eyes and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was softer than before. Ryan’s naked body hovered over Gavin, and his calloused hands cupped Gavin’s face, kissing him back. 

“Please. Please fuck me.” Gavin whispered.

“What was that?” Ryan grinned slyly. “If you want something, you’re going to have to do better than that.  _ Beg.” _

“Ryan, fuck,  _ please. _ I just need your big fucking cock. Please fuck me hard.” Gavin pleaded.

“That’s better.” Ryan lifted up Gavin’s legs, bringing him closer, and filling Gavin up in one swift motion. Gavin moaned loudly. He stayed there for a few seconds, letting his cock stretch open Gavin. It burned, but it was a damn good feeling. 

“Oh fuuuck. Your cock feels so good stretching me out.” Gavin said in between moans. “Please move.”

Ryan obliged, fucking Gavin at a brutal pace. He grinned every time he brushed Gavin’s prostate. The sound of skin slapping and moans filled the air. 

“Is this what you want, little Gavvy?” Ryan continued the rough pace. “You want me to fuck you hard? Will this teach you a lesson?” Gavin gave out a sputtering moan as he nodded and clutched the sheets. He rolled his hips, desperately trying to get Ryan deeper. 

“I bet you want to touch your dick, don’t you?”

“Yes, please.” Gavin gasped.

“Too bad. The only way I’m gonna let you come is by my dick in your sweet little ass.” Ryan growled. He began to suck more love bites into Gavin’s chest and neck. “But not until I give you permission.” He warned.

Ryan began slowing the pace, until he eventually pulled out completely. Gavin whined at the emptiness, but Ryan quickly flipped him over and began ruthlessly fucking him again. Gavin moaned in surprise. Ryan held the younger man’s hips as he thrusted into him, leaving finger shaped bruise marks.

“Ryan, please. I’m gonna come.” Gavin said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. Every thrust contributed to the heat he felt growing in his groin. 

“I don’t know,” Ryan said teasingly, nipping at Gavin’s ear. “Do you think you’ve been a good boy? Have you learned your lesson?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Gavin squeaked. 

“Then go ahead, baby. Come for me.” Ryan responded.

And with that, Gavin immediately came with a cry, thickly spurting all over the sheets, ass clenching around Ryan’s cock. 

Soon after, Ryan released deep inside of Gavin with a groan, and layed down with a thud next to Gavin. Both of them were still panting. Gav wriggled his way into Ryan’s embrace, gently littering kisses on Ryan’s face and neck.

“Can’t believe we didn’t do that sooner.” Ryan said breathlessly, putting his arm around Gavin.

“I guess I finally riled you up enough.”

“That wasn’t on purpose was it?” Ryan questioned.

Gavin gave him a cheeky grin and shrugged his shoulders, snuggling up close to Ryan. This may or may not have been Gavin’s intentions all along.


End file.
